


Testing Limits

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP-Gaila rimming Kirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Testing Limits  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for sexual content  
> Pairing: Jim/Gaila  
> Summary: PWP-Gaila rimming Kirk  
> Kink: Rimming  
> Notes: Written for the Star Trek Kink Meme with prompt Could I get Gaila rimming Kirk?  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the creation of Gene Roddenberry. It belongs to Paramount and JJ Abrams. No copyright infringement is intended  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He's a little more adventurous than some of her previous lovers and yet she still likes being able to shock him. She's sucking his cock and enjoying hearing him moan out her name. She caresses his balls and then slides her hand past them. She doesn't even get to nearly pushing a finger inside him before his eyes fly open.

"What the hell?"

She releases his cock slowly from her mouth with an obscene smack of her lips. "Never had anyone touch you there, an experienced guy like you?"

Jim shakes his head, "just not my thing you know. I did like what you were doing before that though," he says hoping the praise and his smile will get her back sucking him again.

"Stimulating the prostate can be really pleasurable. I could make it feel good, make you come from it."

She's a really nice girl and all but maybe he has met his match. "Wouldn't it hurt?"

"Not if I get you ready first." She leans forward and kisses him, presses her breasts against him. "I promise to stop if you ask me to."

“Okay,” says Jim nodding, pretty sure he's just agreeing because he's so aroused. He turns over onto his stomach and takes a deep breath. It's not often he's the nervous one when it comes to sex.

She pushes his legs apart and kneels between them and then runs her hands up his thighs and across his buttocks. She's well used to humans looking different to her but loves the contrast between his skin and hers. Pushing his ass cheeks apart she slides her thumb across his hole. He flinches a little. She leans forward and presses a kiss to it. He murmurs something that sounds like nice. Moving his right leg slightly to give her extra room she gets comfortable. She kisses his ass cheeks and then licks across his hole. He squirms a little but doesn't tell her to stop. He's still hard so she presses a quick kiss to his cock.

Jim spreads his legs wider in blatant invitation. Holding his cheeks apart with her thumbs she licks his hole again, circles it with her tongue and pushes firmly on it with her tongue till it slips a little way inside. She licks again and pushes her tongue further inside. She knows some humans have a hang-up about this which surprises her because the taste isn't pleasant but then neither is swallowing a guy's come. She thrusts once again with her tongue, so he doesn't taste sweet but he's squirming beneath her now and that's the reaction she wants. She slides a single finger in halfway and Jim stops moving. "Want me to stop?"

"No, feels good. Just surprised me." He's surprised that anyone would want to kiss his ass but he's definitely been missing out.

She licks across his hole a bit more till he relaxes again. She slides a hand between her own legs, stroking herself quickly with her fingers. He looks gorgeous like this laid out for her. Stepping off the bed she locates the lube and kisses him before returning to her previous position. He kisses her eagerly, surprised that there's no horrid taste off her tongue.

Climbing back in between his legs she kisses and licks him again, the length of his ass crack and then around his hole. She pours a little lube on him and on her fingers before pushing one finger inside and circling it slowly to stretch him. It feels weird to Jim but not painful, at least not until she adds a second finger and stretches them apart inside him.

"Slow down, please."

She holds her hand still and uses her other hand to stroke his back, his ass and legs till he tells her to move. She goes slower this time, adding more lube and it's this weird trickling sensation inside of him. She curves her fingers slightly, not quite reaching his prostate and wishes her fingers were longer. She leans forward and kisses the back of his neck, "can't reach Jim, I've got toys."

Jim gets a sudden flash of some huge dildo or vibrator. "No, I did not agree to that. Fingers are one thing but no."

"Okay," she reluctantly agrees, he's actually been a lot more agreeable so far than she thought he'd be."

She removes her fingers and wipes them off on her discarded skirt. Urging him to turn over she straddles him, sliding slowly onto his cock. Once he's fully inside her she leans forward to kiss him. He pinches her nipples gently like he knows she likes and she whispers in his ear, "maybe next time."

"Don't think so, but you can kiss my ass again, that was really good."

She raises and lowers herself slowly, grinding against him on each downward move. He holds her hips and thrusts upwards and there’s nothing but soft moans and the sounds of their bodies connecting for a few minutes until they both come. She lets herself fall forward against him and he asks, "how big are these toys?"

That makes her laugh, trust him to be thinking with his cock after he's just come. Maybe next time she can push his boundaries a little bit more.


End file.
